


Rematch

by NinjaBread



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, POV Second Person, those beta sprite leaks tho??, vague mention of beta sprite Arceus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaBread/pseuds/NinjaBread
Summary: For some reason, you feel like this has all been done before long ago. It's vaguely familiar.
Kudos: 4





	Rematch

**Author's Note:**

> I was mostly inspired from the gen 4 beta leak of Arceus including [this drawing](https://twitter.com/captainpiika/status/1287262014868512768?s=21) and [this one](https://twitter.com/sylvaur/status/1287425294236889089?s=21) on twitter.com and I felt really compelled to write this. Told myself it was gonna be a drabble but I just kept writing and I'm here now.

Spear Pillar. It’s vast, and empty. Ruins from those long ago now left to weather away by harsh winds. Dark clouds are looming overhead. 

You’re not even sure why you’re here, but you have a feeling. Perhaps a small connection to this place. It’s hard to pin down what you’re feeling exactly. 

Anxiousness? 

Excitement? 

Maybe both?

Maybe both...

You try to steel your nerves. Just breathe. In and out... In and out...

You’re ready. Your Pokémon are ready. 

Why are you doing this exactly?

You saved the world, battled the champion, entered the Hall of Fame, and helped destroy the remnants of Team Galactic.

So why this?

To prove yourself?

To see if the legends were true?

You feel like this has been done before a long time ago...

Perhaps it was fate, made willing by the rulers of time, space, and the world opposite to this one.

The strange flute in your hands is worn from use. It’s comfortable in your hands. It’s all so familiar...

You put it up to your mouth and take a deep breath and play.

The notes just flow. You never played it, yet you know the music. This all feels ethereal.

You hear it. A cry, coming from the clouds above. A glass staircase appears before you, crystal clear, suspended by air. The clouds began to swirl.

This was it.

You took one step.

Then another.

Then another.

You keep going.

Each step looked the exact same, each built to perfection.

You reach the top, standing on the glass platform. You wonder how tall the pillars were long ago, as even in their broken state, they reach the height of the floating sheet of glass. Maybe you do remember. A wave of familiarity comes over you once again.

The swirling clouds part. Rays of light shine down on the platform, particles of dust visible. The cry is heard once again. 

From the skies, descends a figure, cloaked in miasma, eyes aglow. With anger? No. It was just ready. Like they had been waiting for this day. You wonder if that’s what they always looked like. Perhaps they’re hiding their true form, but even in this state, despite the ominous feeling, it’s ethereal. 

You feel somewhat blessed. Blessed to stand in front of the one the origin of creation, yet can destroy in an instant. Blessed to stand in front of all that is, and yet is not. 

They brought balance into this world, and they can cause chaos too if they so pleased. Yet all they did was sit back and watched from the realm above, as the realm below was pushed to the brink of consumption from the Distortion World, knowing that you were the only one able of saving it.

And here you are, staring the shadowy figure down. Perhaps it was fate this is happening right now. A fight is imminent.

What will happen when you fight? You’re not really sure, what exactly and you seem eager to find out.

[ The drums start to play. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZuXI7qcNsHQ)

A showdown with God. 

A rematch.


End file.
